Many different bird feeders are known in the art including those which are designed to limit the maximum size of a bird or animal which can access the feed in the feeder. Thus, some people consider some larger birds such as crows, grackles, blue jays and the like to be undesirable. Similarly, some people like to prevent marauders from gaining access to the feed. In particular, squirrels are well known for their ability to reach the feed in a bird feeder and to devour the same. Many approaches have been tried to discourage or prevent squirrels from reaching the bird feeder, including various types of covers and baffles on poles. These seldom work as squirrels have shown a great deal of ingenuity in overcoming such devices.
One approach that has been taken is to utilize a moveable shroud. Such approaches have generally been more successful.
Most feeders are designed to accept seed as a food for the birds. Although various types of seeds or corn may be utilized, sunflower seed is one of the more preferred feeds.
Another food which is popular with certain types of birds is the peanut. In particular, woodpeckers find peanuts very desirable. To date, most peanut feeders simply comprise a container having a wire mesh which is sized to prevent the peanuts from falling out but permit the birds to insert their beak to remove portions of the nuts.
Another food which resembles peanuts recently started to be marketed. These are manufactured nuggets of food of a size similar to peanuts.